Let's Have a Pokemon Journey!
by SuperMeowPie
Summary: Now ten-years-old, Fran starts a game with his siblings, find them before the Pokemon League or pay them a fortune. Now Fran is traveling around the Johto region with Fuuta. The two will travel, battle, and bond. Rated T for cussing in later chapters.2x26
1. Chapter 1

Me: My first crossover fic, hope you all like it, if not, that's too bad. I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Tsuna kept flipping through his PokéDex and scratching his head. Reborn, his tutor, walked downstairs and sat next to him. "Still thinking about an adequate birthday present you can give to Fran?" Reborn asked, knowingly. Tsuna was the fourteen-year-old future owner of Vongola Research Labs, the leading lab in Pokémon research. Today was the birthday of Fran, his little brother figure's best friend. Since Fran was turning ten today, he had the ability to go out on his own if he had a Pokémon. That's why Tsuna was thinking so hard. His gift to Fran was going to be a Pokémon from the Lab, but he couldn't figure out which Pokémon would suit him best.<p>

"I just can't figure out what Pokémon I should pair him with." Tsuna admitted, lowering his PokéDex. "What kind of Pokémon do you think would suit Fran best?" Reborn crossed his arms and smirked. His own Pokémon, a Ditto named Leon that was always in the shape of a tiny Kecleon, flicked his long tongue at him. "I believe you should do this yourself." Reborn said. "Besides, you did pretty well on Fuuta's birthday." When Tsuna thought about it, he really _did _do a good job with Fuuta. He had presented him with a darling little Cleffa that Fuuta adored. Fuuta and his Cleffa, named Able, trained very hard and now Fuuta was first in his class when it came to battles. Able had also recently evolved into Clefairy, having already grown to level twenty.

"Th-That's true, but Fran's different than Fuuta!" Tsuna replied. "Fuuta's much easier to read and understand." Reborn's smirk widened and he stood up. "Well, you better figure something out." he said, opening the front door. "The party's in one hour and it's here at the Lab." Tsuna paled at the news and made an attempt to call out to Reborn, but he was already closing the door.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sighed and looked around. As usual, Kyoko and Haru, two of his good female friends, went overboard with the party. In the field where the Tauros grazed was used for a couple of tables full of food. The whole Town of New Bark was here to celebrate Fran's birthday, as it was a New Bark custom to celebrate things together. There was no table or pile full of gifts this year unlike the previous years before that. This year, since it was Fran's tenth, the only gift he'll receive is the Pokémon he was getting from Tsuna.<p>

Tsuna was worried, wondering if he had chosen the right Pokémon for Fran, and looked at the PokéBall in his hands. He turned and looked at Fran who stood with Fuuta, Tsuna's little brother figure and his best friend, and several other children from their class in school. "How does it feel to finally get your own Pokémon, Fran-kun?" one little girl with a Jigglypuff asked. "I haven't gotten it yet, but I'm pretty excited." Fran said, though, his face was emotionless and his voice was monotone. Fuuta smiled all the same. "You look really happy, Fran." he commented. "I wonder what Pokémon Tsuna-nii picked out for you." One little boy with a Charmander smiled. "It'll probably be something that suits Fran a lot." he said, holding up his Pokémon. "Me and Char are the best of friends and Sawada-san was also the one to pick him for me."

The children continued to chat and Tsuna got a bit nervous. '_What if Fran gets disappointed?_' Tsuna thought, staring at the PokéBall in his hand. It wasn't like the Pokémon was _bad _or anything, it was just the fact that Tsuna picked it in a rush and he wasn't sure if he matched them well. '_Maybe I can switch it out for something different before Kyoko and Haru calls me to present it to Fran._' Tsuna thought. "Thank you for all coming! It's time for the moment we've all been waiting for, the unveiling of Fran's first Pokémon!" Kyoko called from on top of one of the tables. She jumped down and patted Tsuna on his shoulder. "Good luck, Tsuna-kun." she whispered before giving Tsuna a friendly push into Fran's direction. Tsuna stumbled a bit, but steadied himself and smiled at Fran. "Fran, now that you're at the age of ten, you're finally old enough and responsible enough to have a Pokémon partner." Tsuna said, holding out the PokéBall. "Now Fran, please take the-"

Tsuna was interrupted by the shaking of the ground. The shaking was powerful, but it wasn't as powerful as an earthquake. A couple of the children fell down to their knees including Fran and Tsuna. Tsuna whipped around and saw the source of the interruption. "_Shit._" he cursed before turning to his right. "_Reborn!_" Said tutor turned toward his student. "_**The Tauros, they're stampeding toward us!**_" Tsuna screamed, pointing behind Reborn. The townspeople screamed at the sight of over two hundred Tauros coming at them, all red in the face and steaming. Immediately, people got up and scrambled away, not wanting to get injured in the stampede. You may think they were being cowards, but they would just get in the way. Not only is Vongola Research Labs the leading and most well-known Pokémon labs, it's also leading in the best Pokémon trainers.

Tsuna pocketed the PokéBall he was going to give Fran and pulled out his own PokéBall. "Come out, Natsu!" Tsuna order, releasing his Pokémon. Out came an Eevee but not of the natural _or _shiny coloring. Instead of its usual brown coloring it was orange and so were its eyes, which sharpened when he assessed the situation. "Use Echoed Voice!" Tsuna commanded. Natsu let out a large screech that made half of the Tauros slow down and wobble before passing out. "Nice job, Tsuna." one boy with black hair and amber eyes complemented before sending out his own Pokémon. "Come out, Jirou, Kojirou!" he shouted, sending out a Vaporeon, Jirou, and a Taillow, Kojirou. "Jirou, use Aurora Beam! Kojirou, use Air Slash!" Jirou shot out a beam of colorful light at the large group of Tauros that were still stampeding and knocked about ten of them out. Kojirou slashed the air and sent a slicing air through the stampede, knocking five of them out.

Several other teens joined Tsuna and the dark haired boy in battling and soon there was only one Tauros left. Tsuna tried to calm it, but it ended up bucking, making the teens move out its way. It was then running around the field with the teens running after him. "Dame-Tsuna, it's Number0027! His PokéBall, now." Reborn shouted. Tsuna pulled out Number0027's PokéBall but, at the same time, unknowingly dropped the PokéBall meant for Fran. He tried to return Number0027 back to his PokéBall, but he kept moving out of the way. The lonely PokéBall on the ground shook a bit and Fran, from his spot with the rest of the audience, heard a small voice.

_What's going on?_

'_Huh, who is this? Who are you and why can I hear you?_' Fran asked, looking around.

_I don't have a name, no one gave me one. I wonder how you hear me as well._

'_Where are you?_'

_I'm here, on the ground by that Tauros._

Fran searched the ground and saw a lone PokéBall sitting out in the open just a few feet away from the bucking Tauros. Fran wondered why the teens didn't notice it on the ground but realized they must be too busy trying to calm the Tauros.

_I think I can get out._

'_No, wait a minute!_'

It was too late, the PokéBall opened up out came a small Ralts. Number0027 immediately noticed the Pokémon and charged at it. The Ralts spotted the bull Pokémon charging but was frozen in fear and couldn't move. Everyone's eyes widened as the Ralts curled into a ball, protecting its head with its tiny arms.

_**Help!**_

Without thinking, Fran answered the little Pokémon's call and dashed forward. He grabbed the Ralts from off the ground and was barely able to roll out the way of the Tauros. Number0027, not being able to stop, ran into a tree. That, though, didn't stop him from his rampage; in fact it made him angrier. He turned around and locked eyes with Fran and the Ralts. '_We're going to die!_' Fran thought. _No we won't! Trust in me, little mister, and we'll come out okay._Ralts jumped out of Fran's arm. _Command me well, okay?_

Fran watched Number0027 carefully, calculating when he thought he would charge. Number0027's nose flared, signaling to Fran he was about to take off, and Fran quickly started commanding Ralts. '_Quickly, Double Team and Teleport!_' Fran thought, making Ralts nod. For a second, Fran felt he was being lifted but, after another second, he was back on the ground. There were now about ten Ralts, all switching places and moving, confusing Number0027. '_Confusion!_' Fran ordered. A purple glow shined in Ralts' eyes and then it settled on Number0027, somehow inflicting damage. Number0027 wobbled on his legs, birds flying around his head. For the second time it ran itself into a tree but this time it slid down, too confused to get back up.

Fran whipped around toward Tsuna. "His PokéBall." Fran said. Tsuna nodded and returned Number0027 to his PokéBall. The people of New Bark gathered around to thank the teens and some even thanked Fran. "Fran-kun, that was so cool!" the girl with a Jigglypuff praised. The boy with Char, the Charmander, nodded. "You were able to take down that Tauros even though it was your first battle." he said, giving Fran an admiring look. Fran shrugged. "I wasn't _that _impressive. I'm sure one of the older boys would have no problem with it." Fran said. Hearing this, Tsuna smiled and patted Fran's head. "No, no! You did great." Tsuna said before motioning towards Ralts who was clutching Fran's pants. "Are you happy with him? I'm sorry if you're disappointed."

Fran shook his head and picked Ralts up. "Is it really okay for me to keep him?" Fran asked, looking up at Tsuna. Tsuna chuckled and nodded. The dark haired boy from before walked up, catching Tsuna's eye. "Ah, Yamamoto, are all the Tauros gathered up?" Tsuna asked. Yamamoto smiled and nodded before turning to Fran and his new Ralts. He bent down to look the two in the eye when he spoke. "That was some pretty nice work out there." he complimented. "Are you gonna name your new buddy here?" Fran looked at the Ralts in his arms. He had to pick something that defined the little one perfectly. '_What is it that makes you special?_' Fran thought. For a bit Fran was silent before perking up after picking the perfect name.

"Amos." he said, making Yamamoto smile wider. "That's pretty unique." Tsuna commented. "May I ask why you picked it?" Fran looked at the little Pokémon, Amos, in his arms. "I picked through his heart and found bravery, Amos is brave, both the definition and the creature." Fran said.

* * *

><p>After everyone pitched in to clean up, Fran and Amos walked home together. Fran lived with his big brothers, Mukuro, Ken, and Chikusa, and big sisters, M.M. and Chrome. They were a fairly big family and all were talented Pokémon trainers, even if Ken, Chikusa, and M.M. never battled anymore. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see the house was empty. At the party, Fran was disappointed or worried when they weren't there because they stated they had something planned for him when he got home. Now that he sees they aren't there, he's slightly worried. Even if they aren't the nicest or most caring siblings, they never broke their word.<p>

Fran walked in and flicked on the lights before closing the door behind him. "Chrome-nee?" he called, walking deeper into the house. "Mukuro-nii, Ken-nii, Chikusa-nii?" he stopped when he got to the kitchen. "M.M.-nee?" Fran called. "Where are you guys?" Fran was about to check upstairs for them when he spotted a small, square card on the table by wrapped package. Fran walked up and set Amos on the table before picking the card up and reading it aloud.

"_Fran,_

_For your tenth birthday we've decided the present we're going to give you is a game. The game is a simple scavenger hunt around the Johto region with equally simple rules. All you have to do is find all of us before the Pokémon League starts in six months. Once you successfully find all of us, you'll win a fabulous prize, however, if you don't succeed, you'll have to pay us 10,000,000 Poké. Remember that when you find us, to send us home you must beat us in a battle. Good luck and be safe._

_Mukuro and the others._"

Fran blinked and pocketed the card. His eyes drifted toward the package on the table. In a matter of seconds, Fran was sitting on the table opening the package up. When the box was finally open Fran pulled out new clothes and another small card fell out onto the floor. Fran hopped off the table and picked it up. _What does it say, little mister?_ Amos asked. Fran sat back on the table. "It's a letter from my sister's." Fran said.

"_Fran,_

_M.M. and I thought that since you'll be going on a journey to find us, you should get some new clothes as well. We thought it would help the transition into responsibility. I hope you like them; we picked them out with you in mind._

_What Chrome said, but you better like them brat. I could have been doing something else besides picking out a gift for you. Hurry up with this game so we can all come home._

_Chrome and __M.M._"

Fran took the new clothes and allowed Amos to jump on his shoulder before taking off upstairs. He went into his room and pulled out the card from Mukuro before he stripped and put on his new clothes. It was a black shirt, jeans, and combat boots that went to his knees. The outfit also included a green turtleneck jacket with a big black strip right up the middle along the zipper, a knitted black hat with cat ears, and a black belt with hooks to hold his PokéBall. Fran observed himself in his mirror and let out a tiny, almost unnoticeable, smile. He grabbed his green and black sling backpack and threw in the essentials: toothbrush, toothpaste, nightclothes, money, PokéNav, PokéBalls, and a first aid kid with supplies to heal both humans and Pokémon. Strapping on his backpack and hooking Amos' PokéBall to his belt, Fran walked downstairs with Amos on his shoulder.

He walked into the kitchen and cleaned up the mess he made, saving the two cards from his siblings, before walking out the house and locking the door. Fran looked at Amos while walking away. "Do you think we should tell anybody we're leaving?" Fran asked. Amos shrugged and Fran thought for a bit. "Nah, let's just go." Fran said, walking out of New Bark Town. "It's not like anybody's going to be looking for me anyway. We're on holiday and it's not like I have perfect attendance. There's no one in this whole town would actually look for me." With that, Fran and Amos set off to look for Fran's siblings.

Ten minutes later, Fuuta and Able appeared at Fran's door. "I hope we're not bothering them." Fuuta said, though he knew he wasn't. He knocked on the door and waited. And waited and waited. Soon, ten _more _minutes passed and Fuuta started getting worried. Fran's family never really left the house unless it was for mandatory shopping. He peeked in the front window to see the lights were out and jingled the door knob to find it was locked. Fuuta's heart started to race and he clutched his chest. Fuuta was usually calm, but when he thought something bad was happening with his best friend he started to panic. Thankfully, before Fuuta had a full on attack, a man from the town passed by and spotted him. "Oh, you lookin' for Fran?" he asked, catching Fuuta's attention.

Fuuta nodded and ran up to the man. "H-Have you seen him?" Fuuta asked desperately. The man nodded and pointed west, toward the borders between the town and the forest. "He and his new Pokémon just went out, it looked like they were going to be gone for a pretty long time." he explained. Fuuta's eyes widened and he thanked the man before running toward his own house. He was most definitely going after Fran, but he was going to have to be prepared for anything.

* * *

><p>Me: Thanks for reading. It may not be that good, but it's really all I got. Review please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Time for the next chapter. I still don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"Let Lambo-sama go with you!" Fuuta's eye twitched and he almost crushed the bag in his hand. His 'little brother' was getting annoying and he was just <em>this <em>close to killing him. "No, Lambo, I'm not taking you with me!" Fuuta shouted for about the twelfth time. Lambo, his 'little brother' and the town's cow child, was the most one of the most annoying people in the universe and he right now he was using his 'talent' well. When Fuuta rushed into the house and said he was going to go on a journey to go after Fran, he got excited. Fuuta usually took Lambo, and their 'little sister' I-Pin, wherever he and Fran played and he expected this outing to be no different. Imagine his disappointment when Fuuta told him he couldn't come along.

"Lambo-sama wants to go!" he screamed, stomping his feet and waving his arms. Fuuta sighed and rubbed his forehead. '_He's just a little boy, Fuuta._' he told himself. '_He's only six, he doesn't know how utterly annoying this is._' Tsuna, having walked in from outside, looked at Fuuta. "What's wrong with Lambo?" he asked sitting down with Fuuta at the table. "And what's all this stuff?" Tsuna motioned to the gear that was laid out on the table. There were PokéBalls, escape ropes, cans of repel spray, a first aid kit, Pokémon food, clothes, flashlights, batteries, etc. It was like Fuuta was packing for the apocalypse. "I'm getting ready to go on my journey, don't worry, I already told Maman." Fuuta explained shoving the supplies into a brown satchel. "Oh, so I guess Lambo wants to come with." Tsuna said before turning to Lambo. "Lambo, you can't go with Fuuta this time. It would be too dangerous for you."

Lambo huffed and pulled a PokéBall out of his afro and pointed at it. "Not dangerous! Lambo-sama has Beef Bowl with him!" Lambo argued, waving the PokéBall around. Tsuna smiled and motioned for Lambo to come over, who followed his directions. "Lambo, Beef Bowl is a _very _good Pokémon but you can't control him that well yet." Tsuna explained slowly. "Please, wait until you two have trained a little more, okay?" Lambo pouted and stomped away, making Tsuna sigh in relief. "He doesn't seem happy, but at least he's out of your hair." he said, smiling. Fuuta smiled back and buttoned his satchel closed; he was finished and ready for his journey. "Thanks, Tsuna-nii." he said, hugging the older boy. Tsuna patted his head. "Just be careful, everyone will be calling you constantly on your PokéGear to see how you're doing." Tsuna said, making Fuuta nod.

Fuuta turned and walked out the kitchen toward the front door. "Oh, and Fuuta?" Tsuna called, peeking his head out the kitchen. Fuuta turned, hand on the door knob. "Say 'hi' to Fran for me when you find him." Tsuna said, smirking. Fuuta blushed. "How did…?" he asked, looking flustered. "Fran's the only reason you'd actually leave home. I knew that if he left on his journey you'd go after him." Tsuna said before disappearing back into the kitchen. Fuuta opened the door and walked out. "Bye." he whispered. Softly, he closed the door and headed toward the road to the next town, not knowing he was being followed.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we?" Fran asked, looking around. After about an hour or so of walking, it seemed he and Amos somehow strayed from brown dirt path, which was now out of sight. <em><span>Perhaps we should call for help.<span>_ Amos suggested, shifting on his spot on Fran's shoulder to unzip his backpack and pull out his PokéNav. "I don't know, there really isn't anyone I can call…" Fran hesitated, scrolling through his contacts in the Match Call app. "Ah, maybe I could call Fuuta. He's pretty useful when it comes to directions." He clicked on Fuuta's number and waited for him to pick up. "_Fran? Where are you, I went to your house and you weren't there!_" Fran moved the PokéNav slightly away from his ear.

"That's a lovely greeting. What ever happened to picking up the phone and saying 'Hello'?" Fran quipped sarcastically.

"_Shut up, Fran, I was really worried about you. Where are you?_"

"I think I'm in the forest right outside of town, Route 29. I was following the road to Cherrygrove, but I guess I …diverted from the path."

"…_..Are you telling me you're lost?_"

"Not lost, simply _misplaced_."

"_Okay then, I'm on Route 29 right now so I'll go look for you. Just stay put, okay?_"

"Okay."

"_I'm serious, Fran, don't move from the spot you're in right now. Just sit down and wait._"

"Okay."

"_Do not move, okay? No matter what._"

"_Okay!_"

"_Good._"

Fran hung up and plopped down on the grass, handing the PokéNav to Amos to place back in his bag. "Jeez, what does he think I am? A little kid?" Fran asked, pulling his knees up to his chest. _At least he's coming._ Amos said. "Yeah, I guess." Fran replied, looking around. He hadn't noticed it before, but this particular part of the forest, the one he was sitting in, seemed a bit more….eerie than the rest of the forest. "Hey, Amos, have you noticed that there isn't _any _Pokémon around here?" he asked, getting a strange feeling in his stomach. Amos frowned and moved to Fran's lap. _It does seem scary here…..But it could just be our imagination, let's just relax a bit and wait for Mr. Fuuta!_ Amos suggested, trying to lighten the tense mood. "Right, it's all just our imagination." Fran mumbled, leaning on a nearby tree. The two of them actually relaxed a bit before they heard the leaves above them rustling. _I-It must be just the wind._ Amos said, laughing nervously. Fran nodded, trying to ignore the fact he didn't feel a bit of wind.

For a while, leaves stopped rustling, letting them relax, but soon it picked back up. "I don't think it's the wind." Fran said, still looking forward. _I don't either._ Amos agreed, frightened tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. "What are we so afraid about? It could just be a Ledyba or something." Fran said. "I'm sure if we look up it'll be looking down at us innocently." Amos nodded shakily and the two looked up slowly. From his place in the forest, Fuuta heard two voices screaming bloody murder, one monotone and one hysterical.

* * *

><p>After hearing them scream, Fuuta was able to figure out where Fran and Amos was. He made it to their location just in time to see them stuck to a large, silky web that hung between two large trees. '<em>That's an Ariados' web.<em>' he thought, ducking down into the bushes. '_What have you two gotten yourself into?_' Fuuta scanned the area. The web was out in the open, the sun hitting the nest, showing off the trophies the Ariados captured. '_Seems easy enough to get them._' Fuuta thought. '_That must mean it's a trap._' Ariados, as Fuuta read and learned over the years, were very tricky and clever Pokémon. They're so clever that some have even learned to attach a piece of its silk to their prey so they have a way to follow it back to its friends. The Ariados must have figured that if they left out some appetizing prey they would be able to trick more Pokémon into his web. "How in the world am I supposed to get them out of there?" Fuuta whispered, furrowing his eyebrows. As Fuuta stared at the web, Able's PokéBall opened up, revealing the cheerful little Pokémon.

_Hee hee, it's so creepy here! Oh, Fran-chan! Hi Fran-chan!_ the hyper Clefairy laughed, smiling brightly and jumping up and down, trying to catch Fran's eye. Fuuta grabbed Able and shushed him, slapping a hand across Able's mouth. "Hush, Able, if you make too much noise the Ariados will figure out we're here." Fuuta whispered. "Please, just sit still until I can figure out a plan on how to save Fran and Amos." Able pouted as Fuuta sat him on the ground. _I wanna play with Fran-chan!_ he whined, flailing his arms and legs. "I'm busy right now, Able, I'll feed you later." Fuuta snapped, obviously unable to understand what Able was saying. _**FRAN-CHAN! I WANT FRAN-CHAN; I WANNA PLAY WITH FRAN-CHAN!**_ Able screamed, flailing even harder on the ground. "Shush, _shush_," Fuuta said, trying to calm Able down. "If you aren't hungry what do you want?" Able pointed at Fran in the web. _Fran-chan, I want Fran-chan!_ Able said, glaring slightly at his master. Fuuta followed Able's hand and spotted Fran. "Oh, you want Fran?" he asked in realization, making Able nod. "If you want to play with Fran you have to help me save him and Amos from the Ariados." _….What Ariados?_ Able asked, tilting his head in confusion, making Fuuta sigh.

"Never mind that, I have a plan but you have to follow it perfectly." Fuuta said, motioning for Able to come closer. He whispered his instructions into Able's ear, trying to make sure his voice was as clear as possible. Able nodded and smiled with understanding and stood back from Fuuta. He threw his arms up and started to glow a pinkish-purple color. Soon, Able shrunk down small enough to fit in Fuuta's palm, almost completely unnoticeable if you weren't looking for him. Fuuta made a shooing motion and Able nodded, walking out of the bushes and out into the clearing. Immediately, he ran towards Fran, waving to him happily. _Fran-chan, let's play!_ he called, making Fuuta sweat drop. As Able trotted over to Fran, Fuuta could see something shifting in the shadows up in the trees. '_That's right, come on out._' Fuuta thought, getting ready. Fran finally spotted Able when he was just two feet away, still waving and smiling at him. "_Able_, what are you doing here?" he whispered, making Able blink. _You have to run away, Mr. Able._ Amos urged. Able only tilted his head to the side in confusion before putting on his usual ditzy smile. _But Fuuta told me to come here, plus I wanna be with you, Fran-chan._ he explained, waving his arms around.

…_**And soon you will be…..**_

_Huh?_ Able asked, looking around. From the bushes, Fuuta watched as the owner of the voice (though he couldn't hear it) lowered herself to the ground in front of Fran and Amos. Fuuta was surprised by the sight of the Ariados. Not only was she much bigger than the average Ariados, she was also a shiny Ariados, meaning a purple body instead of the usual red. _**…..My master's been away for such a long time for work in the town to the East that he hasn't the time to feed me and my children. Seeing as he can't feed me, you and your friends will have to…**_ Ariados' voice was low and regal, like that of an evil, yet beautiful queen. Able didn't mind her, though, and simply smiled. _Okay! What kind of food do you like?_ he asked, completely clueless. _My favorite snack is vanilla ice cream with warm chocolate sauce, but Fuuta doesn't let me eat that a lot 'cause he says it's not good for my diet. _Able babbled on as Ariados looked him over. '_**This child,**_' she thought. '_**He's most definitely a fool. I'm sure I can easily deceive him and lead him into my web.**_'

_**How very interesting.**_ Ariados said, walking forward. _**Before we dine, why don't you rest in the bed I prepared, the one your friends are lying in.**_ Fran and Amos tried to warn Able, but Ariados discreetly shot her web at them, literally sealing their mouths shut. _I'm not tired yet, Fuuta doesn't make me go to sleep until 'seven o' clock'._ Able said before stopping and thinking for a moment. _Though, I don't really know what that means._ Ariados walked closer. _**Well then, darling child, what makes you tired?**_ she asked, innocently. Able put his pointer finger to his cheek. _Fuuta usually plays a game with me._ he offered. _**Then I'll play with you and then you're to hop into the bed to rest, alright, little one?**_ Ariados asked, making Able nod in agreement. _**You start, child, and I'll learn along the way.**_

Able raised his hand before swiping it at Ariados, catching her face. Ariados, shocked, stumbled a bit and was about to speak but Able brought his other hand down. Able repeated the process three more times before taking off to his left, giggling. _Tag, you're 'it', Auntie!_ he called, irritating Ariados. '_**Stupid little brat, how dare he? His flesh and blood better be well worth this.**_' Ariados thought before feigning a happy, calm voice. _**Oh…How wonderful, then I must catch you, correct?**_ Ariados asked, scuttling after Able swiftly. Able shrieked in glee when he saw Ariados playing along with him, usually people got mad after he tagged them. To repay Ariados for playing with him, Able did his very best. He ran as fast he could, leaving Ariados coughing in the dust. '_**How is this brat so quick?**_' Ariados asked herself as the two of them ran deep into the forest.

When the coast seemed to be clear, Fuuta jumped out of the bushes and ran over to Fran and Amos. From his bag he pulled out a pocketknife and sliced the web, cutting the two of them down. They fell to the ground with a thud and would have screamed out had it not been for the stick strands of string wrapped around their mouths. Fran ripped the silk off his mouth and threw it behind him before turning to help Amos. "Thanks Fuuta, but what about Able?" he asked as he threw the last bit of silk stuck to Amos away. "He's all alone with that Ariados chasing him; I think he made it mad." Fuuta shook his head and smirked proudly. "Don't worry, that's all part of my plan to save you." Fuuta said, helping Fran stand up. "So that was all just an act on Able's part?" Fran asked. "_No_," Fuuta said, laughing. "I just told Able to use Minimize and go see you; I knew that the Ariados would eventually show itself. After that, Able just had to be himself, a clumsy air-head that hurts people unintentionally."

"Why'd you have him use Minimize?"

"Able's already fast and pretty slippery, him being tiny makes him even harder to catch. He uses the same trick on me when it's time for him to take a bath."

_Bath?_ asked a familiar, high voice. Fuuta and Fran turned around to see Able standing behind them at his original size. _I don't want to take a bath, I took one yesterday!_ Able said, making Fuuta sigh. "Calm down, I'm not gonna make you take a bath." Fuuta said, picking Able up. '_At least, not until we get to the next town._' he thought, looking down at Able. "Where's your new friend? The one you were playing tag with." Fuuta asked, mocking curiosity. Able thought for a moment before he pointed to the right, the direction he ran in. _She kept talking about 'resting' and stuff so I sang to her, like this._ Able closed his eyes and started to use sing before Fuuta slapped a hand over his mouth. "That's enough, I get it." he said. "Since your friend's sleeping we should leave and come back later. You can play then, alright?" Able thought for a moment before nodding. _Okay!_ he said, cheerfully.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, after finding the road and continuing from their detour, the four of them arrived at Cherrygrove City. <em><span>It's so pretty!<span>_ Able cheered, hopping out of Fuuta's arms. Honestly, it was pretty there. It was around sunset so the sky was orange and its light reflected off the ocean water they could see not too far away. The flowers, though some were pulling their petals in for the night, were in full bloom despite the cool November weather. Their scent lingered in the town, mixing with the scent of fresh sea water, and their petals danced in the ocean breeze. There were a couple houses, about seven, that all looked pretty much identical. They all were made of white wood and had porches lined with flower pots. The only thing that distinguished them from each other was the different colored roofs they had: orange, red, green, purple, indigo, blue, and yellow. A PokéMart and Pokémon Center were conveniently place to Fran and Fuuta's right.

"It's like some type of paradise!" Fran exclaimed, though his voice was still monotone. "It _is _paradise." an unfamiliar, yet pleasant, voice said. Fuuta jumped a whipped his head to the left, pulling Fran away slightly. There stood a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes, smiling at them. He was dressed like a soldier with a camouflage jacket over a white T-shirt and matching pants complete with black combat boots and a camouflage headband with a black '01' pin on it. "It's perfectly beautiful here, especially right now at sunset when the light hits the water at just the right angle." he went on, turning to the water. "The air here is also always cool because of the sea, making it the perfect summer vacation spot." Fran and Fuuta stared at the man before he glanced at them and laughed. "Oh, sorry, I'm being rude aren't I?" he said, sticking out a hand. "I'm Colonello; I'm kind of like the leader of Cherrygrove City." Fran hesitantly took Colonello's hand and shook it. "I'm Fran." he said before being poked in the cheek by Amos. "And this is my partner, Amos." "I'm Fuuta, this is Able." Fuuta called from behind Fran, waving towards Able.

Colonello looked back and forth at the two Pokémon before grinning. "They seem like fine partners; maybe they'd like to meet mine." Colonello said before pulling out a gleaming silver whistle and blowing it. A sharp caw could be heard coming from nearby and the wind started to pick up. A flash of white and black zoomed by, making Fran grab onto his hat to prevent it from flying away. Flapping could be heard as, slowly, Colonello's partner lowered himself to the ground to stand beside Colonello. His partner was a Staraptor of odd coloring, much like Tsuna's partner, Natsu. It was almost fully white except for the tips of his wings, the tip of the crest on his head (which was usually red), and his tail feathers which were black. "Meet my partner, Falco." Colonello said, motioning towards the bird. "He may be a bit scary right now, but he's actually a real softy."

Fran walked up to Falco and looked at him. "I've never seen a Staraptor _this _color before." he said in awe. "Yes, I haven't either." Fuuta added, suspiciously. "Yep, he's really one of a kind." Colonello said, watching Fran observe Falco. '_This kid…..I can tell he's going to be great soon, with a little help._' he thought. Fuuta glanced at Colonello. '_Why's he staring at Fran like that?_' he asked himself. '_Is he some kind of pervert or something?_' Colonello patted Falco's head and smiled at Fran. "It's getting late, too late for kids to be traveling in the woods, why don't you four come and spend the night at my house?" Colonello asked. Fuuta was about to decline but Fran nodded. "Thank you," Fran said. "It is getting a bit late." Fuuta's eye twitched as he followed Colonello and Fran to the house with the blue roof. '_I'm just gonna have to watch this guy._' Fuuta thought. '_There's something about him that seems dangerous._'

* * *

><p>Me: It took me long enough to finish the second chapter! Now we meet Colonello and Falco and Fuuta seems to feel suspicious. Just how dangerous <em>is <em>Colonello, you'll find out in the next chapter. Please review and thanks to those who already reviewed, story alerted, and favorited, you guys rock!


	3. Chapter 3

I moved to the account FruitSnapple. If anyone still wants to read my work, please go there and read my bio.

Tsuna walked down the street

He got chased by a dog.

He was saved by a hot guy.

They fell in love.

The End


End file.
